


time heals all wounds

by deancastrash



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellarke, Canon Compliant, F/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancastrash/pseuds/deancastrash
Summary: Everything failed, all hope was lost. Until Raven discovered something else Becca had been working on, a time machine. She sent back the only two people she could trust with this mission. Bellamy and Clarke soon wake up in a city they've never been to before in a time they've never experienced. But they have to learn to navigate it if they ever are going to save their world and the people they love. Canon up until 4x08.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends!! so this fic started because i was in a desperate need to find a the 100/bellarke fic where they travelled back to our time to kind of just experience it or even for a fix it fic. i could not find a single fucking one. so obviously the only option here was to write my own. i hope you enjoy it!!

When Clarke risen out of unconsciousness, she wasn’t expecting to be surrounded by extremely tall buildings and light so bright that it blinded her. In front of her, there were hundreds of people walking in the streets, more people than she thought she’s ever seen before. She tried to think of how she got here in this sea of people she doesn’t know.

Then she remembered.

After everything they could think of to save the world failed, Raven Reyes had searched for a hope. Some sort of solution to their predicament. She discovered Becca had been trying to create a machine. A machine that would allow them to go back and save the world before it had the chance to die. Raven figured out how to fix the machine and once it was done, Clarke and Bellamy volunteered to go since Raven had to stay in case anything went haywire. She also had to lie to Abby and the rest of their people about what was going on and where Clarke and Bellamy went. Raven, Clarke, and Bellamy were the only three that knew about the machine.

They had aimed for Clarke and Bellamy to get to anytime in the 2000’s, as long as it was before 2045. If they got in the earlier 2000’s, if they couldn’t find Becca, then they could find her parents.

Clarke had absolutely no idea when she was or where she was.

Beside her, Bellamy was still unconscious and his nose seemed to be bleeding. Clarke sat up against the wall she seemed to be leaning on, and then shook Bellamy’s shoulder gently. His eyes immediately snapped open, his eyes hard but softened once he realized it was just her.

“Did we make it?” Bellamy coughed a little, and pushed on his hand so he could sit up next to Clarke. She didn’t need to tell him though, because once his eyes glanced around at his surroundings, it was obvious that he recognized they did.

“Yes,” Clarke answered. “But I have no idea where we are.”

“New York City,” Bellamy responded immediately, as though he’s lived here before. Clarke looked around once again and her breath caught- Bellamy was right. She remembered old photographs of this place, how beautiful it looked. How it was the center of the universe once. “Manhattan, to be exact. I don’t know when we are though.”

“Me either,” she agreed. “Maybe we should ask someone.”

“They would think we were crazy, Clarke,” Bellamy shook his head. “There’s no way we can just ask someone what year it is. Didn’t people used to use newspapers? We could find the date that way.”

Clarke ignored Bellamy, a newspaper might solve the date problem but it wasn’t going to change the fact that they would need help from someone of this time. They would need shelter and food and directions. They had no home here and they had no currency that would be worthy of the people here.

Clarke scanned the crowd for options and she noticed a small girl with black hair who had a bag slung over her shoulders, and she was the only one who wasn’t rushing or on what Clarke recognized as a cell phone. She stood up from her spot next to Bellamy, and walked over to the girl, not paying attention if Bellamy had followed her or not.

“Excuse me?” Clarke said to the girl once she was in front of her.

The girl stopped in her tracks. “What are you doing?” she asked, blinking at Clarke as if she was insane. She tried to continue walking but Clarke stopped her again. “I don’t have any money, and if you try to steal from me, there are a ton of witnesses.”

“I don’t want your money,” Clarke said, putting her hands up in defense.

“Then get out of the middle of the fucking street,” she said, and then moved closer to one of the buildings on the sidewalk so she wasn’t in people’s way anymore. Clarke followed behind her. That’s when she noticed Bellamy had followed her too. The girl had slung her backpack around so it was in front of her and unzipped it, looking like she was searching for something. Clarke was confused, but then the girl slipped out a paper bill and held it out to her. “Now, will you leave me alone?”

“I already told you I don’t want your money,” Clarke said, a little irritated but also a little intrigued by the piece of paper the girl was holding up. The girl tilted her head now in confusion, and slowly retreated her arm to put the money back. “We just need some help. We’re a little lost.”

The girl scanned Clarke and Bellamy, then seemed to do a double take and her face filled with guilt. “Oh my god, I’m sorry. I assumed you were homeless because, well…” she gestured to the clothes they were wearing. Clarke looked down and saw she was wearing dark unwashed jeans, a pair of extremely worn boots, and an old long-sleeved shirt with at least three stains on it. She could definitely see why this girl thought she was homeless. “That was extremely rude of me. You guys tourists? I can get you wherever you need to go. Everything’s pretty close to here.”

Clarke debated on what to tell this girl, she could just outright ask her what year it was. Or she could get a little closer to her, so the other girl trusts her enough to not freak out when Clarke does ask that question.

Bellamy beat her to the punchline though. “Is there any place we could get washed up? We were only coming here for the day, and we couldn’t afford a hotel at the moment. We were walking along a...less crowded street and a man pushed the both of us onto the ground and stole all of our money. You were the only person who didn’t ignore us when we asked for help.”

The girl whistled. “That’s bad luck, my friends,” she shook her head at them. “Tourists should always know to never stray out of Midtown. Look, you guys don’t look like ax murderers and I probably _shouldn’t_ bring you home with me but you seem trustworthy enough. But seriously, if you guys pull any shit, I have my phone on me at all times and I will not hesitate to call 911. I live on the same street as a police station. They would be there in 30 seconds tops.”

Clarke’s head was whirling from trying to keep up with everything the girl was saying and all she could do was nod in response.

“Thank you,” Bellamy gave the girl the smallest of smiles and she just shrugged his thanks off.

“I’ll say ‘you’re welcome’ after you guys don’t murder me. C’mon,” she nodded towards nowhere in particular and then turned back to the direction she was originally walking. Bellamy and Clarke followed close behind her.

The girl was a few feet ahead of them when Bellamy leaned down and whispered in Clarke’s ear, “are you sure we can trust her?”

“Bellamy, she’s the one who shouldn’t be sure if she can trust us. This place isn’t in a constant state of survival of the fittest. They are living. _Normal_ lives. Lives we used to only read about,” Clarke said, a little wistfully. She was absolutely mesmerized by this world. She remembered how beautiful the City of Light was, but nothing compared to this. She was surrounded by people who minded their own business, who didn’t seem like they were ready to kill anyone who bothered them. Everyone seemed to be in their own little personal worlds, and Clarke wished she could have that luxury.

“I know, but what if she does call the police on us? We don’t know this time like we know our own, we wouldn’t be able to escape,” Bellamy said, his eyes looking around nervously at the crowds of people as if one of them was going to attack him.

“Bellamy,” Clarke reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it to reassure him before letting go. “We’re going to be fine. She won’t call the police on us if we don’t do anything to provoke her. So _don’t do anything to provoke her._ ”

“I’ll do my best,” he smirked at her, and Clarke could tell that his mood had shifted into a better one. After his gaze left her face, his eyes were darting everywhere like he was trying to take in as much as he could. He was so distracted and not paying attention to where he was going that he bumped into someone who was walking in the opposite direction of him. “Hey, watch it!”

“Fuck you, you bumped into me,” the man spat at Bellamy, but he just brushed off his shoulder and kept walking. Clarke was amazed, if this had been in her time and Bellamy bumped into a grounder, he would have gotten into a fight.

The girl looked over her shoulder to see what happened, then grinned at Bellamy. She slowed down her walking so she could be next to them. “You sure you aren’t from New York?” she asked Bellamy. “Most people who aren’t from here just apologize and keep walking.”

“No, I’m from…” Bellamy seemed to be racking his brain for a city, and the girl looked at him expectantly. “Philadelphia.”

Clarke couldn’t help but remember Bellamy’s love of history, so of course he would choose one of the most historical cities in North America to say he was from.

“Ah,” she nodded. “That explains it. Philadelphians are usually much more street smart, though. You’d think not to go on a sketchy side street.”

Bellamy shrugged. “We thought it was a shortcut to Times Square.”

“Right,” the girl said, not looking entirely convinced. “Turn here,” she said, and she turned left and began walking on a new street with much less people on it. They passed a few more buildings before the girl turned again and walked into one.

The girl took them both up an elevator and it felt like forever before the door opened and the girl stopped in front of the first door that Clarke and Bellamy saw. The girl once again swung her book bag over her shoulder, and opened the front pocket up. She took out a key and shoved it into her doorknob and twisted, she then took the key out and opened the door. Once Bellamy and Clarke were in as well, she shut the door behind them.

The girl’s apartment was fairly small, but Clarke bet it only looked so small because there was a huge line of bookshelves adorning an entire wall. There had to be at least 500 books on it, and she could see Bellamy resisting the urge to go and look at it. But Clarke was more amazed by the art pieces hanging up in different areas of the apartment. They didn’t really have much art on the Ark.

There was a black couch pressed up against a wall, and opposite was a small television and entertainment center with a bunch of DVDs and what Clarke believed to be a cable box. She could be mistaken though, she remembered people used to be able to watch live television, but all anyone on the Ark was able to do was watch old movies and whatever TV shows were on DVD. There was a coffee table in between that had two textbooks on it and an empty glass.

“If you’re wondering about the books,” the girl said, noticing Bellamy’s expression. “I’m a double major in history and politics who used to have a minor in English. I had to drop it because it was too hard to keep up with. Most people know that before I let them into my apartment. But this isn’t about me, let’s get you guys those showers.”

She didn’t wait for their reactions and she walked farther into the apartment and opened a closet door that was next to a larger door. She took out a towel, shut to closet door, and walked back over to them before throwing the towel at Clarke who caught it.

“I’ll grab you some clothes since I might actually have some that would fit you,” she said, then turned to Bellamy. “You, on the other hand, I can see if my boyfriend left any here but I highly doubt it.”

She once again did not wait for a response and she went to go get the clothes, leaving Bellamy and Clarke alone for the first time since they arrived. “Are you ever going to ask her what year it is?” Bellamy asked her, once the girl was out of earshot.

“We need to give it a little more time, okay? We might not have to ask her,” Clarke said, folding the towel over her arm. “We need to worry more about getting her to let us stay here. There’s nowhere else for us to go.”

“I don’t know if she’s going to go for that Clarke. We’re _strangers_. She has no reason to trust us.”

“That’s why we have to make her trust us."

“And how do you suppose we do-” Bellamy got interrupted when the girl, whom Clarke should really learn the name of, walked back in. She had a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and handed them to Clarke.

“This should fit you, we look to be about the same size. Bathroom is over there,” she pointed to the door that had been next to the closet. “Feel free to use whatever. There should be disposable razors in the drawer under the sink.”

“Um, thank you,” Clarke said, then walked over to where the girl had directed her to.

* * *

 

“You can sit, you know,” the girl gestured for Bellamy to sit down on a chair that had been in front of a counter in the kitchen. He took her up on her offer, and she sat across from him. “So, you’re from Philly, huh? Always lived there or did you go for college?”

“Always lived there,” he answered, he knew a lot about what the world was like in the past- but he wasn’t very brushed up on all the different colleges and universities in North America. He knew a few of the Ivy Leagues and the more well known ones, but he couldn’t remember any in Philly. “Have you always lived in New York?”

“Born and raised in Queens, moved to Manhattan to go to NYU. So, yes, I have always lived in New York,” she suddenly stood up, and walked to the fridge and opened it’s doors. “Want anything to drink? Water, soda, iced tea?”

Even on the Ark, all they had was water. That’s all he’s ever had to drink with the exception of moonshine. He couldn’t even imagine what soda or iced tea tasted like. He didn’t want to ask too much, but he really wanted to try it. He remembered learning in his 21st Century American Culture class that they had a bunch of different brands and flavors of soda. “What kind of soda do you have?”

“Uh…” she seemed to squint a little at her fridge. “Pepsi and Mountain Dew. Which one do you want?”

“Surprise me,” he decided, not knowing which one would be better.

She pulled out a large green bottle and then closed her fridge. She pulled out two glasses from a cabinet and then poured the soda into the glasses before putting the bottle back in the fridge, then she handed him his glass before sitting back down again.

He picked up the glass before tentatively pressing it to his lips, he opened his mouth and let the cold liquid enter it and he had to physically stop himself from moaning. The citrus flavor bounced on his tongue as he swallowed it down. He hoped that he schooled his expressions enough to seem unphased, but he doesn’t think he’s ever tasted something this wonderful in his life.

“Did the robber steal everything of yours? If so, I can let you borrow my phone so you can get someone to pick you two up,” she reached into her pocket and placed her phone on the table.

“Um,” Bellamy had to think of something quickly, Clarke was always so much better at this. He couldn’t take her phone when there was no one to call. “We don’t really have anyone to call.”

“I am becoming more and more suspicious of you two being serial killers,” she looked at him accusingly. “You’re wearing clothes that they only wear in Montana in the middle of the woods. You _both_ have scars on your faces that can’t be from the robbery attack because they are old. You two are both oddly quiet. You say you have no one to call. These are all of the signs of a kidnapper and/or serial murderer. So, I hope you have a really good explanation for all of this. You haven’t even told me your names.”

Bellamy really wished Clarke would hurry in the shower because he didn’t know how much longer he could lie without breaking and telling this girl the truth. “My name is Bellamy,” he figured telling her their names would be a good start to convincing her that they aren’t murderers. Except that they were. “My friend’s name is Clarke.”

“Not good enough,” she shook her head. “Need full names. And backstories.”

Bellamy inwardly groaned, he didn’t like talking about his life to people that he knew, let alone to a girl he just met who wouldn’t even begin to understand where he came from. “Okay, my full name is Bellamy _Blake_ and I-”

“No way!” she cut him off, looking a little surprised and excited. “My last name is Blake. I mean, it’s a fairly common last name. But still, cool. Maybe we’re distant cousins or something.” She laughed a little at the last part, as if she wasn’t being completely serious at the suggestion.

As soon as she mentioned that her last name was Blake, it struck him how much she looked like his sister. Dark black hair down to her waistline, and bright green eyes with long eyelashes. She was a lot shorter than his sister, but maybe she was right that they were related. He knew a lot about his family history but only to a few generations back, he could probably figure it out. “What’s your first name?”

“It’s Aurora, but I never go by that. Everyone just calls me Rory.”

Bellamy almost choked. That was his mother’s name. It was a family name, and it had started with his great, great aunt Aurora. He didn’t remember much of the story, other than she was an amazing politician who helped a lot of people and even saved a lot of people. She was the reason his family got to be on the Ark. He also knows that she got floated a few years after, and doomed the rest of his family for generations of poor lives. It couldn’t have been just a coincidence that this girl’s name was Aurora.

“You said you were studying politics in school?” Bellamy remembered her mentioning it, and that would just further affirm that she was who he thought she was.

“Okay, subject changer,” she rolled her eyes at him. “Yes, I study politics.” That confirmed who she was. “But we’re supposed to be talking about you. Are you in college? Did you even go?” She paused and squinted at him. “I can’t even tell how old you are.”

“I’m twenty-four,” he answered, it was better to start with the easier questions. The ones where he didn’t have to lie. “And no, I never went to college.”

“It’s not for everyone,” she shrugged. “So, what did you do instead?”

He was saved from having to answer because Clarke had finally come out of the bathroom, she was wearing a loose-fitting t-shirt that had “New York University” written across from it and black sweatpants and her hair was soaked. “Thank you, again,” Clarke said once she entered the kitchen, “for being so generous.”

“It’s no trouble,” Rory waved her off. “I have an extra hairbrush somewhere. Want to borrow it? I can also go throw your old clothes in the wash.”

“That would all be great,” Clarke gave her a thankful smile, and then joined Bellamy at the counter when Rory went off to do what she had offered for Clarke. “I’m guessing she didn’t find any clothes for you?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Do you think we can convince her to buy you some?”

“I’m not going to ask her to buy me clothes.”

“Why not?”

“Because we aren’t going to take advantage of her, Clarke!” He then realized he shouldn’t have said that so loudly, because Rory overheard him and dropped Clarke’s clothes and hairbrush.

Her face was stony and unreadable when she walked in front of them, then she took a seat across from them. “You guys clearly aren’t telling me something.”

“I don’t know what-”

“Stop,” Rory cut off Clarke. “You’re going to tell me the truth. Or I _will_ call the police. Want to explain what’s going on to them or to me?”

“You’re not going to believe us,” Clarke said, shaking her head.

“Clarke, maybe we should just tell her,” Bellamy knew that it was probably a bad idea, but there was no way they were going to be able to come up with a believable story in time.

“Yes, Clarke, maybe you should just tell me,” Rory’s arms were crossed over her chest, and she had her eyebrows raised at the both of them.

“Fine,” Clarke sighed. She took a moment, as if racking her brain to see where to begin. “We’re not from here.”

“I gathered that,” Rory rolled her eyes in a very Octavia-like why.

“No, I mean, we’re not from _here_ ,” Clarke said, seeming to struggle with her words for the first time Bellamy’s ever seen. “I was born in the year 2131. Bellamy, a few years before me-”

“Hold up,” Rory put her hand up to show she wanted Clarke to stop speaking. “You really expect me to believe you’re from 2131? What do you think this is? _Back to the Future?_ ”

“I don’t know what you’re referring to, and really it’s the year 2150-”

“And what?” Rory cut her off again. “You’ve come back to assassinate Donald Trump or something before he can destroy America? If so, I wish you luck considering many people have tried already and many people have failed.”

Bellamy tried to rack his brain to remember what years Donald Trump was president and he remembered it was sometime in the late 2010’s, early 2020’s. At least now he had somewhat of a sense of what year it was. “We aren’t here to assassinate Donald Trump,” Bellamy said. “Though we are trying to save America from being destroyed. And the rest of the world.”

“Prove it,” Rory gestured to the both of them. “Prove you’re from the future.”

“How do you expect us to do that?” It was Clarke’s turn to roll her eyes at Rory.

“You’re telling me there’s no new fancy electronic gadgets in the future? C’mon, you have to be carrying around something.”

“Wait,” Bellamy turned to Clarke before she could respond to Rory. He knew things about Rory’s future that could convince her. “Clarke, she told me her name.”

“She’s not related to Becca, is she…” Clarke eyes Rory suspiciously, but Bellamy quickly shook his head.

“Her name is Aurora Blake.”

“Like your mother,” Clarke’s eyes gleamed with recognition, and he was surprised that Clarke remembered his mother’s name at all.

“Exactly like my mother,” Bellamy nodded. Bellamy glanced back at Rory, whose face had shifted into something slightly more serious rather than accusing.

“What are you talking about?” Rory looked slightly uncomfortable, shifting in her seat.

“If you are who I think you are, my mother was named after you,” Bellamy explained. “She was named after a woman in our family who was a very famous politician and allowed our family to be saved when the world got destroyed by nuclear bombs.”

“ _What_?” she practically squeaked out. “How do I know you’re not making all of this up? I told you I was majoring in politics, you could have easily made a story up from that.”

“Do you want us to tell you absolutely everything about where we’re from? Will that help you believe us?” Clarke asked her.

“Maybe,” she crossed her arms over her chest.

Bellamy could see Clarke physically restraining herself from getting up and walking out the room in frustration. He smiled a little, and decided he would start. “We used to live in space. We-”

“Are you kidding me? This isn’t a science fiction novel. You could have at least said you lived in a bunker.”

“We _did_ live in space,” Clarke interjected. “A few days before the bombs went off, 13 different countries sent up a few thousand people in ships that eventually created what we know as the Ark. It was mostly composed of the best politicians, doctors, and engineers.”

“Wait,” Rory held up her hand. “The _Ark_? Like Noah’s Ark?”

“That’s what it was named after,” Bellamy told her.

“Okay,” Rory nodded, still looking a little skeptical but he saw something change in her face, like she was beginning to believe him. “So...you lived in space? How did you get down here?”

“We were in space for 97 years. We thought we were the only humans left that existed,” Clarke started again. “We were starting to get low on oxygen and the only way we could save ourselves was to see if the earth was survivable. So, they sent 100 prisoners to the ground.”

“You guys were prisoners?”

“I was,” Clarke said, hopefully sparing Bellamy from having to explain his side of the situation.

“What were you in for?” Rory looked intrigued now, even if she wasn’t buying the story, at least she was listening.

“Treason.”

“Nice,” Rory smirked at Clarke. “So, since you’re here, I presume you guys found out earth was survivable.”

“We did,” Bellamy nodded. “But we were wrong about being the only people left that survived. There were other people too, we call them grounders. They weren’t the only ones either, around the same time the rest of the Ark came down, a group of people called the Mountain Men kidnapped a good majority of our people.”

“Including you two?”

“Just me,” Clarke answered.

“It’s always you, huh?” Rory nodded her head at Clarke, and then gave Bellamy an intrigued look. “How come nothing ever happens to _you_?”

“Because I’m always the one who has to save her ass,” Bellamy meant it as a joke, but no one seemed to be in the mood to laugh.

“I saved my _own_ ass,” Clarke corrected him. “As I recall, you were being beat up by grounders while I was trying to figure out how to get 40 people out of a huge mountain of people that were trying to drain our blood.”

“To be fair, I thought you were with the grounders, not the Mountain Men.”

“You still did none of the ass saving.”

“I did plenty of the ass saving.”

“Oh my god,” Rory interrupted the two of them. “Is this a 22nd century version of flirting? Measuring dicks to see who succeeded at not dying better?”

“What?” Clarke blinked at her.

“Okay, you guys can stop telling your story now,” Rory still had an incredulous look on her face, but Bellamy was pretty sure she had gained some faith in them now. “I, for some insane reason, fucking believe you guys. But what exactly do you two need me for.”

“Actually, we need you for a lot,” Clarke answered. “But first things first, can you tell us what year it is?”

“It’s 2017.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait and for how short it is. but here is bellamy blake being a nerd. enjoy.

Even with a day where they didn’t have to fight for their lives for once, it had been a long one. Arriving in 2017 was no easy task to deal with, and having a snarky 20 year old as their guide wasn’t that much easier. Rory had explained to them that it was currently April, 4 months after the election of whom she referred to as, “that piece of shit with an orange face and toddler hands who is out to destroy the entire planet and everyone who inhabits it.” She wasn’t that far off, his reign of presidency was just the beginning of the world going downhill and leading to the inevitable destruction of the planet. 

She had took Bellamy out clothes shopping, and told Clarke she would pick up stuff for her too, and she left Clarke her laptop to do research on. Bellamy hadn’t asked what she found yet, but it was probably nothing. Bellamy also hadn’t taken a shower since being on the Ark, and it was even more luxurious than he remembered. He didn’t want to admit it, but after the shower he smelled like strawberries and he kind of liked it. 

It was 8:04pm according to the clock over Rory’s stove, and they were waiting on the pizza she had ordered for the three of them. The idea of food delivery was kind of foreign to them and it was all very mind-boggling. When Clarke informed her that they never had pizza before, Rory looked extremely appalled. “We lived in space, we didn’t really have room for cows.”

“I mean, it’s technically a good thing,” Rory shrugged. “Cow milk was not meant for our consumption. Neither were cows.” 

“You don’t eat meat?” Clarke inquired.

“Nope,” she said, popping the last two letters of the word. “What future liberal politician would eat meat knowing the destruction it causes the environment? Actually, don’t answer that. I now see this is pointless considering I know the environment is going to be destroyed by nuclear radiation anyway.”

“We’re trying to stop that from happening,” Bellamy reminded her. “And if you don’t eat meat, why do you eat animal by-products?”

“I only eat dairy on special occasions,” she said. “It’s hypocritical of me, I know. But I think two not-aliens from space time travelling over a hundred years in the past and invading my living area counts for a special occasion. You guys will have plenty of new food experiences though depending how long you stay here if you really were so restricted in space.” The doorbell rang. “Speaking of new food experiences.”

She left Bellamy and Clarke to go get the pizza then she brought it back into the kitchen, placing it on the counter and then she took plates out and put a slice on each before handing a plate to everyone and sitting down across from them with her own. 

“This doesn’t actually look that appetizing,” Clarke said, staring blankly down at her plate.

Bellamy just shrugged and took a bite of the triangular food, his mouth once again overwhelmed by tastes he’s never experienced before. “Thisisamazing,” he said, his mouth still full of food. He swallowed and turned to Clarke. “You have to eat it.” 

Clarke sighed and hesitantly brought the slice up to her mouth before biting into it. She slowly chewed and Bellamy saw her eyes widen and her hand flew over her mouth and he heard a muffled “oh my god.” He tried to not think about how adorable her reaction was.

“Damn, you guys really are from space,” Rory said, looking a little concerned. “It’s just pizza.”

“The best food we had on the Ark was pasta, and that was a luxury we only had once a year,” Clarke explained to her. “We had an agriculture station on the Ark, the people that worked there grew grains and vegetables to keep us alive.

“Space sounds terrible. I regret ever loving space.”

“At least we were safe up there,” Clarke said, a little wistfully. “The food sucked, the water pressure sucked, the people sucked. But we weren’t constantly fighting for our lives.”

“I don’t understand,” Rory took a bite of her pizza and swallowed before continuing. “You guys say you were at war with these grounder people for most of your time on Earth? I still don’t understand  _ why _ . I mean, clearly you guys and the grounders were the only humans left. Why kill each other?” 

“It wasn’t just us, the grounder clans were killing each other too. I guess you could say it was over territory and leadership,” Bellamy told her. “But mostly out of revenge.” 

“So, like every other war humanity has ever been the cause of,” Rory rolled her eyes. “We obviously never learn from our mistakes. And now the world is coming to an end part 2 and you guys are still trying to kill each other? People are fucking idiots.” 

“Well, now we’re trying to prevent the world from ever ending in the first place,” Clarke said. “So none of this will happen.”

“You do realize how flawed your plan is, right?” Rory looked at them incredulously. “If you stop the end of the world, you two will most likely cease to exist. Everyone you’ve ever known too. It’s called the space-time continuum. That’s why we haven’t invented a time machine yet.”

“We realize,” Bellamy nodded. They thought about this before going through with the plan, but they agreed that it was worth it if they could save the entire world. “We aren’t worried about that. We’re more worried about how we’re going to find a way to stop it.” 

“It’s all down to politics, right? I can help. Politics is my forte,” Rory stood up since everyone was finished eating and gathered the plates. 

“There’s a woman who started all of this. Her name is Becca. I don’t even think she’s born yet,” Clarke said. “The nuclear apocalypse happened in 2052. She was no older than 35. We can’t exactly get help from an infant.”

“Do we know anything about her ancestry? Was she a politician?”

“Scientist.”

“Okay. Well, she had to be working with politicians. I need motives. Why was there a nuclear war? What country was against who? How did it begin and how did it end?”

“The United States set off the first bombs,” Bellamy informed her.

“Of course we did. But why? I mean, I can take a guess. Does it have something to do with North Korea? We’re pretty rocky with them right now and that’s putting it lightly.”

“It was like how the Cold War was, except this time they actually went through with ending the world,” Bellamy said. “JFK saved us then, we weren’t so lucky the second time around.” 

“Well, the Cold War never really ended,” Rory pointed out. “It just took a little pause before North Korea started threatening us with nuclear warfare again. I mean, just recently they had a parade showing off huge missiles that can apparently reach the US. And Trump is treating it like it’s a joke. They apparently don’t understand that nuclear warfare will literally cause the end of the world.” 

“The Cold War was just between a few countries though,” Bellamy replied. “This time around it was the entire world.” 

“Nuclear radiation affects miles and miles of land. I’m sure not every country was involved, it just affected the entire world because humans don’t like to think of the consequences of our actions. You put leaders in charge that are egotistical maniacs, than we are going to destroy ourselves.”

“Exactly, but people had to pick a side. It was capitalism vs communism. The people that didn’t choose a side got caught in the crossfire.”

“The socialist countries, right? Places like Scandinavia and the Netherlands?” 

“Yes, some countries tried to get the opposing sides to stop, but others didn’t get involved. The United States and the United Kingdom were the main allies on the capitalist side, but when it came to the bombs they only targeted the communist countries that weren’t cooperating them. The communist side of things targeted  _ anyone _ who wasn’t on their side, ultimately leading to the end of the world.”

“God, I love a good nuclear apocalypse. I am thoroughly amused by how stupid our world leaders are,” Rory looked extremely intrigued, and Bellamy was a little concerned with her sense of humor. He didn’t see how the nuclear apocalypse was funny. “You know what? I don’t know about you guys, but I’m damn tired. It’s been a lot to deal with today. I have a proposition to make for you. Let’s get some rest, tomorrow I’ll give you the grand tour of New York City, and then the day after we can buckle down and start figuring this shit out.” 

“We don’t have time to spend an entire day doing nothing when we should be looking for a solution,” Clarke said.

“You clearly know nothing about the space-time continuum. If you go back, you’ll go back when your friend put you here. You aren’t wasting any time here. Think of it as a vacation from the end of the world.” 

“That’s one way to put it,” Bellamy said. Then, he turned to Clarke. “You know, I think we deserve a break for a day.” 

“Bellamy…” Clarke didn’t seem too happy about the idea of stopping, but Bellamy knew that once they did get that break, Clarke would enjoy it. 

“C’mon, Clarke, it’s like Rory said, nothing will change if we waste a day. We have all the time in the world.”

“Our friends don’t.” 

“We’ll figure it out, plus, it’s  _ New York _ . Haven’t you dreamed of what it was like to see a city when the world was still functioning?” 

“I wouldn’t call it functioning,” Rory chimed in. Clarke and Bellamy ignored her. 

“Okay, okay, fine.  _ One _ day. But that’s it,” Clarke finally agreed. 

“Awesome,” Rory grinned. “I don’t think I’ve ever gotten to take anyone on a New York tour. This is going to be so much fun.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new york adventures coming in the next chapter. and some more bellarke. can u believe bellamy and rory blake are the Biggest nerds in existence. 
> 
> also i guess im using this fic to cope with the finale now lol


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy had opted to sleep on the couch and let Clarke take Rory’s roommate’s bedroom. Apparently Clarke and Bellamy had impeccable timing because Rory’s roommate had left the day before their arrival to go visit her family in Canada. Bellamy woke up with a crick in his neck but he wasn’t complaining because this couch was much more comfortable than most things he’s been forced to sleep on since he got to the ground. 

He swung his legs over when he finally felt completely awake and glanced over to the kitchen to see if anyone else was awake, he noticed Rory sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal in front of her and her phone in her hand. Her other hand was in her hair and she was staring at her phone with a frustrated look on her face.

“You okay?” he asked, his voice gruff from sleep. She looked startled when she looked up at him, as if she had completely forgotten he was here. 

“Boyfriend trouble,” she sighed, putting her phone down and running both hands through her hair. “Not that it’s important, the world’s ending so I guess I shouldn’t care.” 

“Hey,” he sat down across from her. “Don’t let our crazy lives pull you from your reality. Both can exist simultaneously.” She didn’t respond, just gave him a soft smile, so he continued. “What did this boyfriend do?”

She bit her lip, hesitant to respond. As soon as she opened her mouth to answer, Clarke walked into the room. “Morning,” she said, walking over to the two of them. Bellamy pushed down the flutter in his heart at seeing Clarke look so comfortable and relaxed. “What are we talking about?”

Rory thinned out her lips and looked to Bellamy, waiting for him to give an answer. He glanced at her before looking back at Clarke. “I’m assessing if I am going to have to beat up Rory’s boyfriend or not.” 

Clarke now seemed interested and Rory gave out a big sigh and rolled her eyes. “You don’t need to beat up anyone.” She shrugged. “It’s not even that big of a deal.”

“I’ll be the judge of that once you tell me what happened.” 

“Okay,” she glanced nervously between the two of them before continuing. “Um...has,” she clears her throat, “how do people a hundred years from now feel about, uh, sexuality?”

Bellamy quirked an eyebrow at her, not completely understanding the question she was asking but Clarke beat him to answering anyway. “If you’re referring to sexual orientations,” she began, “no one gives a damn who you sleep with or who you’re together with.”

Rory’s eyes seemed to glow a little at that and a tiny smile formed on her face. “That’s amazing.”

“Yeah, when the human race is close to extinction nobody really has time for homophobia,” Clarke shrugged. “What does this have to do with your boyfriend?”

“We haven’t been dating that long, only for about a month but I finally told him that I’m bi. He hasn’t been taking it that well,” she bit her lip and glanced down at her phone again. Bellamy could see she was really conflicted, but he thought it was a no brainer. 

“Dump his ass,” Bellamy suggested. “And then after you’re done, I’ll go kick the crap out of him.” 

Rory laughed a little at that. “Thanks, but it’s not that big of a deal. It just sucks. This isn’t the first time it’s happened. But I guess this is kind of a wake up call.”

“A wake up call to what?” Bellamy asked.

“Keep your fucking mouth shut about this because I haven’t told anyone,” she gave him a look of warning. “For the past couple of months I’ve been dating different people to try to get over someone. I’ve kind of been in love with my roommate since we’ve moved in together and I didn’t want to make things weird between us by telling her.”

Bellamy racked his brain for a minute, trying to remember anything else about his family history. He knew his aunt had a wife, and it was Rory’s younger brother whom he was descendant from. “Hey, what’s your roommate's name?” 

“Alex, why?” She looked confused, not understanding why her name mattered in that moment. But it did, that’s who Rory married. Now this only further proved that they were related. 

“No reason,” Bellamy cleared his throat. “But I think you should have a conversation with her when she gets back. You know, tell her how you feel, if she really cares about you then it won’t make things weird.”

She glanced accusingly back and forth at Bellamy and Clarke and didn’t respond to Bellamy’s suggestion.

“What?” Bellamy asked.

“Nothing,” she grinned at them. “Let’s stop talking about this. We have a great day ahead of us. Get yourselves some breakfast and get ready and then we can head out. Bowls are in that cabinet, cereal is in that one, spoons are in the drawer” she pointed to each as she said it. “And there’s almond milk in the fridge. I’m going to go take a shower. Just let me know when you guys are ready.” 

Rory then placed her own bowl of cereal in the sink before walking out of the kitchen. Bellamy than tentatively walked over to the cabinet with the cereal in it and scanned the multiple boxes there were. “I have no idea what to choose,” Bellamy looked over to Clarke for help, who had already gotten two bowls and two spoons out for them. 

“Just pick a random one,” Clarke said, then reached up and grabbed the first box she put her hand on. She read the labelling on the box. “Cinnamon toast crunch. Sounds delicious.”

It did turn out to be delicious, but it was way too sweet for Bellamy’s liking. He doesn’t think he’s ever had anything that sweet in his life. After they finished eating, Bellamy went into Rory’s room where his new clothes were stowed away. Cady had let him pick out all of the clothes she bought him, and most of it was just what he normally wore everyday anyway. Cargo pants, t-shirts and a light jacket. She told him his boots were socially acceptable, and that he would look more fashionable than most boys nowadays anyway. He took that as a compliment.

After he got dressed, he went back into the living room where Clarke and Rory were already waiting for him. 

“So,” Rory began as soon as he entered the room. “I don’t think it’s a great idea to fly completely by the seed of our pants today, so is there anything in particular you want to do or see? Do you even know anything about New York City?” 

“Bellamy probably knows more than I do,” Clarke said, training her eyes on him.

“Uh, I really only know of Times Square, the Statue of Liberty and the Brooklyn Bridge,” Bellamy replied, those were probably the most famous landmarks in the city, but he could probably remember more things if he really tried. 

“We can do all of those things but they’re a little far so we’re going to have to take the subway. You cool with that?”

“We’ve faced worse things than an underground train,” Bellamy assured her.

“Excellent,” Rory said, clasping her hands together. She walked over to her coat rack and grabbed her purse off of it and a zip-up hoodie, putting the hoodie on first and then throwing the purse over her shoulder. “Follow me, boys and girls.”

They walked for about 12 minutes before they reached the subway station, Rory had let Clarke and Bellamy use her metrocard in which she had to explain to them about ten times how to swipe it. 

The subway car they got in was only mildly packed, and the three of them managed to get seats next to each other. Bellamy couldn’t help but eye every single person in the car, uneasy to being around all of these strangers.

“Hey,” Rory nudged him, then moved closer to his ear. “Stop staring. You’re not in a post-apocalyptic warzone anymore. Staring is rude.” 

“Sorry,” he grumbled. He looked over at Rory, who seemed to master the art of looking ahead and somehow managing to not look at  _ anyone.  _ He decided averting his eyes to the floor was probably his best option here.

After about half an hour and people getting on and off the subway car at different stops, Rory finally signaled to him and Clarke that it was time to get off. 

They were in some sort of park and they walked for a few more minutes before they reached docks. There were a line of people in front of a ticket booth and the three of them joined it. 

“You guys owe me for all the things I’m getting you, by the way,” Rory said, face completely serious. 

“Um, we don’t really have anything to repay you with,” Clarke said, eyeing Bellamy nervously. 

Rory grinned at her. Clarke just shook her head in confusion. “I’m joking. I know you guys don’t have anything. I have a job, and I always save a little in case of emergencies or if I want to do something nice for myself.”

“Oh,” was all Clarke said in response. It was weird seeing Clarke in a world that wasn’t her own, a world that she couldn’t control. She looked lost mostly, there was a vulnerability in her that he’s never quite seen before and he knew she hated feeling like that. He wanted to ask her how he can help her feel more comfortable, but he wasn’t that comfortable himself. It was a whole new world. 

Rory bought them the tickets for the ferry, they went through the security checkpoint and then they all got on. This wasn’t as strange for them, Bellamy and Clarke had both been on boats before, just not with this many people on it.

The Statue of Liberty was in view, and Bellamy found it a little hard to contain his excitement. All of the things he used to read about when he was younger are coming to fruition right in front of his eyes. It was an indescribable feeling. 

“Did you know,” Bellamy turned to Clarke, “that the Statue of Liberty technically isn’t even American?” 

“I didn’t know that,” Clarke leaned in closer to him. “If it’s not American, why is it in the United States?” 

“It was a gift,” Rory chimed in. “From the French, surprisingly. We built the pedestal, though.” 

“Why is it surprising that the French would give the United States a gift?” Clarke asked.

“The French hate us, like most countries do. I guess they didn’t hate us as much back then.”

After the seemingly slowness of the ferry, the rest of their day was pretty packed and went by quickly. They spent the first few hours of the day at Liberty Island, going up to the Statue of Liberty and looking out to the sea and then they went to Ellis Island and toured it. Bellamy was practically foaming out the mouth the entire time because he had never been in a place with so much history filled in it before. 

After Liberty Island, Rory took them to Brooklyn and they walked for about an hour or so on the Brooklyn Bridge before returning to Manhattan. Rory told them she saved Times Square for last because it was always most beautiful at nighttime. She had been right, Bellamy’s breath caught as soon as he saw how aglow the city was, never seeing this many lights in his lifetime. There were people from all over the world bustling through the streets, cars and taxis zipping past everyone. There was so much life. Bellamy’s heart ached at the fact that this was ripped away, this much joy and happiness was stripped from the planet and he didn’t even know for sure if he could bring it back. He hoped he could. 

Rory flung her keys on her counter when they got back from Times Square. She lived in the East Village, so they had to take the subway for the fourth time that day and Bellamy was really hoping they didn’t have to take it again anytime soon. It smelled awful, and the strangest people always seemed to be staring at them. 

“I’m exhausted,” Rory announced, following a yawn. “We’ve got a long day ahead of us, kids. Get some sleep.” She half saluted them before leaving them in the living room and walking back into her bedroom. 

“We probably should,” Clarke said softly. “Get some sleep, I mean.”

“I’m not used to sleeping this much.”

“Neither am I.” 

They stared at each other for a moment, neither of them saying anything. Bellamy broke off the stare and walked over to Rory’s huge shelf of books, and started scanning them. He’d rather read than sleep. 

“Try to get some rest, okay?” Clarke had walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“I’ll do my best, princess,” he smiled at her and she gave him a weak smile back. 

“Goodnight, Bellamy,” she removed her hand from his arm and he watched as she walked to her temporary new room. After she shut the door, he went back to the books.

His eyes caught on the word “Apollo” on the third shelf. He noticed that the author of the book occupied almost the entirety of the one shelf. There were multiple series and he’s guessing Rory had put them all in order. He took out the first book and hoped Rory wouldn’t mind him borrowing it. 

He went over to the couch and kicked off his shoes, before swinging his legs over and opening the book. Then, he began reading.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a minute since i've posted, sorry. i'm the slowest updater in the world. also that first little part of the chapter was for my good pal, alex, who practically begged me to date rory. so i had to make it happen. but hey, catch that bellarke. anyway i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!! thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is not the end, my good pals. there is much more to come and much more for our friends clarke and bellamy and rory to discover. thank you for reading!! feel free to leave some feedback if you want! :)
> 
> follow me on the tumbles if u wanna chat more about the 100 and scream about bellarke: @queencas


End file.
